


Mission Report

by lille082



Series: 007 Fest 2020 | Agent 0018 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill, Team 00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lille082/pseuds/lille082
Summary: A prompt fill to kick off 007 Fest 2020.Prompt:"Defenestration is my favorite word."
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 007 Fest 2020 | Agent 0018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875979
Kudos: 60
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Mission Report

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QHolmes/gifts).



> Much love goes out to QHolmes / [alexandre00q](https://alexandre00q.tumblr.com/) for the prompt:
> 
> _"Defenestration is my favorite word."_

“Double-Oh Seven returned his kit, I take it?” Q didn’t bother looking up from the tablet in his hand as he passed by R’s station.

“Uh, sir? About that…”

It wasn’t at all like R to hesitate or stutter and Q stopped mid-step.

“What about it?” Q ground out as he turned back to look at her. “He ‘lost’ the bloody rifle again, didn’t he?”

R paused. “He…hasn’t been by.”

Q narrowed his eyes at her in confusion for a moment before diverting his attention to his tablet. “He was supposed to get in at seven this morning. It’s half three.”

“He did get in then,” R paused to pull up a few screenshots from security cameras in and around MI6. “From what I gathered, he’s debriefed with M already, checked in with Medical, and swam some laps.”

“And where is he now?” Q didn’t bother suppressing the moue twisting his lips.

R cleared her throat. “According to computer logs, he’s in his office, working on his After Action Report and…playing Solitaire.”

Q snorted, convinced she was having him on. As if James Bond would complete an AAR in anything close to a timely manner. He took in R’s serious and rather apologetic expression and sobered.

“Oh, bollocks.” 

—————————

“‘Defenestration,’ Bond?” Q threw the AAR on his desk and began to pace in front of the chair Bond had planted himself in without invitation. 

He kept his face politely neutral in spite of Q’s increasing ire. “Q?”

The Quartermaster stalked back to his desk and snagged the offending paper from its surface.

“‘Tracker [prototype] attached to previously cited myrmidon (Section 2, subsection B); destroyed via _defenestration_ ,’” he read out loud, his voice rising. “‘ _ **Defenestration**_ ’ — are you fucking kidding me?” 

Q belatedly thanked whatever deity was responsible for Bond shutting his office door when he’d strolled in. He stalked to his office windows overlooking the bullpen and snapped the blinds shut.

Bond barely managed to stop himself from smiling at his Quartermaster’s outburst. “Of course not, Q.”

“So you can take the time to crack open a thesaurus while writing your bloody report but not keep track of my _goddamn prototype_? Which you stole!” Q wheeled around to point an accusatory finger in Bond’s face. “You’re a thief. You’re a bloody thief!”

“Defenestration is my favorite word,” Bond drawled in explanation as he reached up to take Q’s hand in his.

“Not, it’s not,” Q scoffed. “Your favorite word is probably four letters long and not suitable for polite company.”

Bond gently straightened out Q’s fingers and shifted forward to get closer to the other man. He brought the hand up to his mouth and began pressing light kisses across the back of it. 

“The fact that you were able to comprehend and correctly use a five-syllabic word far exceeds any expectation I’ve ever entertained about your intellect, Double-Oh Seven,” Q continued undeterred, his tone clipped. “Based on your performance in the field and your history concerning your equipment, I’d think anything beyond three syllables would push your brain to its limits.”

Bond nipped at the tip of Q’s middle finger. “Now you’re just being mean…”

Q could feel Bond’s lips caressing his palm as he spoke, a light puff of air followed by the scrape of stubble. Loathe though he was to admit it, he could already feel the tension leeching from his shoulders as the fight drained out of him.

Sensing the subtle change, Bond pulled Q to him with a gentle tug on his wrist. He reluctantly settled himself into a more comfortable position in Bond’s lap, still frowning.

“I hate you. I really, really hate you,” Q sighed.

Bond nodded cooperatively as he leaned in to capture Q’s mouth. Q wanted to resist purely out of spite, but the pressure of those lips against his own proved too much. He kissed back with increasing fervor, just managing to reign in a moan when James caught his lower lip with his teeth. James pulled away and leaned back far enough to look into Q’s eyes.

“I am sorry, love.” Bond had the good sense to look contrite. 

“Yes, well…as you should be.” Q righted his askew glasses and sat up straighter. “It still doesn’t make up for the fact that my tech is — Christ, do you have any idea how much time and money went into that tracker? Even if it was in pieces, I still would’ve happily accepted it and been able to analyze-”

Bond shut him up effectively with another kiss.

“It worked perfectly. I wouldn’t have found their headquarters without it. And I still have the phone so you can at least analyze the information it got from the tracker,” Bond argued. “And next time, I promise I’ll remember to remove the tracker from the guy I’m fighting to the death _before_ throwing him out the window.”

“Damn right you will.” Q twined his arms around James’s shoulders and relaxed against him for a gentle kiss. “Sorry I yelled. I’ve just…I missed you.”

The corner of Bond’s mouth quirked up at the sentiment.

“I missed you too, darling. Can we go home now?”

Q arched an eyebrow at Bond. “Don’t think I’ve forgiven you so quickly, Double-Oh Seven. It’ll take a lot to get back in my favor again.”

“Would picking up curry and a bottle of Shiraz help, perhaps?”

“It’s a start. I appreciate where your mind is headed,” Q smiled, slipping off his lap only to bracket Bond in between his arms and the chair, “but I expect you to be a bit more _imaginative_ than that.”

There was no mistaking what Q meant as his heated gaze slipped down Bond’s face and chest, landing on the bulge pressing against the front of his trousers.

“I’m sure I’ll rise to the occasion.” Bond smirked.

Q hummed and stood back to lean against his desk, allowing Bond to get up. He crossed his arms and grinned.

“See that you do.”

Bond left Q’s office smirking. No, he wasn’t absolved yet—not by a long shot. But getting back on Q’s good side was a challenge he’d always meet with enthusiasm.


End file.
